


Swan

by geminichiron



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kinks, LGBTQ Character, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminichiron/pseuds/geminichiron
Summary: I wrote this as a one off. I didn't know where else to post it but I wanted it out of my head. Forgive the horrible formatting. Some of it was intentional and some was not.
Kudos: 3





	Swan

I wanna taste me on her fingers  
stretching my mouth  
moving past my teeth  
she has a leather jacket with a rose on the back of it  
I wanna lick it while she wears it  
I want her to make me lick it  
bend her over and thrust into her with 7in of silicone  
until she shakes and melts into a puddle on the floor  
I wanna push my face into the wet spots left on the sheet  
Pull her long Morticia hair as she licks and sucks my pussy  
lay next to each other on our backs  
our arms glued together with sweat  
I wanna suck her girldick  
my tongue tasting every skin cell  
I wanna feel her fingers deep in me  
working her curved digits until I cum  
squeezing her knuckles tight  
with enough strength  
I swear I could bruise them  
Our sex toy chest at the end of the bed  
Each toy filled with delicious memories that send tingles  
my favorite? A vibrator the other person can control over the internet.  
I imagine her struggling during work calls as I press buttons, playing with speed and pressure.  
I feel safe here, pretty here, open here, able to explore  
Something new she wants to try. I’m open.  
No one to stop us.  
That’s the nice thing about being adults away from home  
I walk into her bedroom dressed in a navy, evening dress,  
pearls resting on the front of my neck, clutch in hand, heels not too tall  
She’s pretending to be asleep.  
I awake her with a stern tone, questions about homework, chores.  
I sit on the bed stiff, my back to her.  
Turned neck I demand over my shoulder that she “be a good girl and  
unzip mommy’s dress.”  
I catch an energywave as she props herself up on her butt and  
sits criss cross, eyes widen, squeezing her throat to keep saliva in her mouth.  
I use my hand to hold my head to my shoulder  
nape exposed as her fingers guide the zipper down and down.  
I want to make her happy. My first real girlfriend.  
the dress peels off my shoulders like a shell  
my black strapless bra barely holding up my H cups  
I want to keep the fantasy real  
I stand to let the dress fall the rest of the way down  
It stops at my hips.  
I push the rest of it down, bending slightly over with my bottom facing her.  
I hear a gasp and shifting of weight.  
I raise while looking over my shoulder.  
We lock eyes and we are exposed.  
Her kink request being fulfilled.  
My body in the light no longer hidden under blankets. Or large sweaters.  
Everything in me wants her. Nothing more. Nothing less. I am ravenous.  
It’s never enough.  
Our house. Our bed. Her clothes mixed with mine.  
Her coffee mug in our cupboard. Our separate offices sharing a wall.  
Every surface covered in books. Our life.

I awaken on my uncovered bed in my studio to my phone vibrating. A new message. Her partner bought her an electric razor and she’s showing off her DIY haircut. I reply back that she looks adorable. She thanks me with a heart emoji. I want nothing more than to be back in my dreams with her. Those images stuck in a loop on constant replay. I stay in bed awaiting her next message. I'm starving.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a one off. I didn't know where else to post it but I wanted it out of my head. Forgive the horrible formatting. Some of it was intentional and some was not.


End file.
